Falling
by Pisciis
Summary: Dicen q cuando estas a punto de morir, miras tu vida pasar ante tus ojos. Eso le paso a Maka con la diferencia q ella logro vencer a la muerte. Para mumi evans elric espero lo disfrutes n.n


Falling

Maka pov

_¿Qué es esta sensación que llega a mí? Siento frio pero en Death City ha estado haciendo mucho calor. ¿Estaré enferma? Quizás sea eso._

Shffffffffffffff

_¿Que es ese sonido? Parece un silbido, muy delicado pero un silbido al fin y al cabo. Me recuerda a ese sonido que escucho cuando miro una película y el protagonista esta cayendo desde muy alto._

_Abro mis ojos pues desde hace mucho tiempo que los tengo cerrados. El cielo se levanta ante mí. ¿Cómo es posible que sea el cielo? Se supone que estaba acostada en mi cama, durmiendo como cualquier persona normal._

_Bueno la verdad no importa. El cielo se mira hermoso también la luna y las estrellas. Desde hace mucho que no miraba a la luna sonreír de esa manera dulce, como si le sonriera a un bebe._

_¿Qué es eso a mi izquierda?... es una fotografía de cuando mis padres estaban mas jóvenes y mi padre me sostiene entre sus brazos mientras mi madre le sonríe orgullosa. Que hermosa escena._

_Regreso mi vista al cielo nocturno y veo muchas fotografías, una tras otra._

_Cuando conocí a Soul, cuando hable con Tsubaki la primera vez, cuando mire a Black Star haciendo sus berrinches en clases, cuando Stein me amenazo, la primera vez que Shinigami-sama me envió a una misión a mi sola. Son muchos los recuerdos que miro y nuevamente ciento frio. Las fotografías se van alejando de mí y tomo en consideración que, en efecto, estoy cayendo._

_¿Sera que es un sueño?... lo dudo es demasiado real para ser un simple sueño. Debo estar bajo el efecto de un hechizo o algo por el estilo…_

_Ahora que lo recuerdo, Soul y yo estábamos en una misión contra una bruja. ¿Dónde estará Soul? ¿Estará bien? Soul…Soul…Soul…Soul…_

_-_Soul… ¿Dónde estas?

-Estoy aquí, Maka, todo esta bien.

_Sonrió, el esta bien, quiere decir que terminamos la misión… un momento, ¿porque no siento mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué siento a Soul tan lejano? ¿Qué esta pasando? Soul…tengo miedo ¿Qué esta pasando? Ayúdenme, que alguien me ayude._

_-_Todo estará bien, Maka.

_Soul llora… él esta llorando… ¿¡Por qué rayos Soul llora! Y ¿¡porque demonios tengo tanto frío! ¡Alguien deme una frazada, demonios!_

_-_Soul-kun…

_Tsubaki… es la vos de Tsubaki… ella me escuchara._

_¡Tsubaki… Tsubaki… Tsubaki… Tsubaki… Tsubaki!_

_-_Ella…Ahora esta descansando en paz.

_¿Así que estoy muerta? ¿Eso sucede? ¿Morí? No puede ser… no puedo estar muerta, debe ser una broma… No quiero morir aun, NO puedo morir aun, no ahora._

_Mis hijos… no los puedo abandonar, no quiero dejar a mi amado esposo solo. Lagrimas… estoy llorando y no es un llanto infantil, siento mi pecho oprimirse contra mi corazón. ¡Dios no me dejes morir aun! ¡Deseo ver a mis hijos crecer, verlos cuando den sus primeros pasos y victoriales junto a Soul, quiero estar ahí cuando entren a la escuela por primera vez, cuando sepamos si son armas o técnicos, quiero estar presente en el día de su graduación! ¡No me lleves ahora, te lo ruego! ¡Déjame estar con Soul un tiempo mas, déjame decirle lo mucho que lo amo a el y a mis hijos, déjame despedirme de mis amigos! No me lleves ahora por favor… no ahora…_

_Me siento débil y cansada, tanto que ni siquiera puedo seguir implorándole a Dios que me deje en vida un poco mas._

_-¿quieres vivir un par de años mas? –escucho que alguien me llama pero ¿Quién es?_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Yo soy la muerte, Maka Evans. Hoy es el día en el que tú debes fallecer._

_La miro suplicante, mis ojos lloran nuevamente y me aferro a la túnica de la traicionera y astuta muerte. –déjame vivir, unos años mas, por favor –suplico._

_-Cumpliré tú deseo con una condición –me dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba escondida tras su velo._

_-¿Cuál condición? –dije desesperada._

_-Si yo te libero de tú destino, libérame tú del mío. Toma mi puesto como señora de la muerte. Vivirás de las vidas que le quites a otros pero de igual manera, envejecerás y cuando llegue el tiempo en que tú desees fallecer, deberás pasar este destino a tú hijo mayor o bien, pasárselo al primogénito de alguien mas, pero recuerda joven humana, que si le das este poder a otro que no sea el primogénito, volverás del mas allá y tomaras tú antiguo puesto una vez mas… ¿Aceptas mi propuesta? –me dijo mientras su huesuda mano se tendía frente a mi._

_A la par mía aparece un espejo en el que miro a Soul, llorando en silencio mi cadáver y me susurra un "no te vallas, no me dejes solo" y eso me basta para tomar esta difícil decisión._

_-Acepto –digo y me doy cuenta que ya no estoy cayendo y nuevamente los retratos vuelven a su lugar, ya no siento frio ni miro aquella luz al final de mi caída. Siento una calidez que recorre mi cuerpo y veo una puerta por la cual veo a Soul y empiezo a correr lo mas rápido que mis piernas me dejan pero antes de atravesar la puerta, un pergamino aparece en mis manos con una nota que pone "Léeme" cosa que hago por inercia._

_Dentro están los nombres de aquellos pobres que están condenados a mi pronta visita, mas de la mitad son conocidos de Soul y míos, amigos y compañeros del Shibusen. Una sonrisa triste aparece en mi rostro ¿seré capaz de llevarme sus almas? No lo se, pero lo tendré que averiguar._

_Salgo por la puerta y un destello me enceguece._

-Maka, no te vallas, por favor…

-No me pienso ir aun, Soul –susurro mientras levanto mi mano y tomo su mejía. Me mira incrédulo y me abraza con pasión.

-Has vuelto –susurro y todos los presentes, me voltean a ver asustados y sorprendidos pues según me entere, estuve muerta por veinte minutos.

Ahora viviré una vida de asesinatos, sin querer me convertí en lo que siempre case.Un kishin que se alimenta de las vidas humanas. Espero poder seguir viviendo así pues siento que aun sigo cayendo y aun me pregunto ¿estaré soñando o de verdad estoy muerta?

**FIN**


End file.
